MY Brother: Qualm
by Moonsetta
Summary: "The black leather shines like blood," he decides. "Krend?" He sighed, "Hey Thade, ever wonder what the difference is between darkness and blackness?" "I guess it depends on the light little brother." Companion piece to 'MY Brother"


Hey everyone! I said that I would bring out one-shots detailing side stories from my story MY Brother and here's one of them. Now, many people were curious about Thade's new brothers and how they turned out, well meet T-7652 version 2, also known as, Krend. Now, if you wish to see pictures of these turtles, the links to the images are on my profile page or you may find them by going to my DeviantART page.

Well let's get to it.

I don't own Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello or Michelangelo, but Thade and Krend are mine!

* * *

He pressed the cloth to the stain and applied steady pressure, removed the cloth and scowled when the stain remained. He rubbed the cloth against the stain furiously, but still, it remained.

Across the room a door opened and two familiar turtles stepped out, one sporting a cool shaded purple mask while the other was tightening his yellow mask around his eyes.

"Thanks for the help in the carbon dating," Donatello said with a smile.

"Not a problem," Thade said, giving a final pull at his mask tails.

It was then that the purple masked turtle glanced across the room and noticed the lone turtle wiping at a dark red stain on his weapon.

"Thade? Uh maybe you should-"

The technical genius didn't need to finish the sentence, for the yellow masked turtle was already across the room. Don sighed and smiled as he watched the two turtles converse quietly. It wasn't strange for the _now _two eldest turtles to be talking. Despite T-7652 version 2 being Raph's clone the quiet 2nd oldest had quite the pacifist attitude. He didn't really speak up much either, in fact he had nothing in common with his original, other than the same fierceness of fighting and similar tastes in food. Donatello watched them a bit longer, thinking of how the cloning had turned out. Thade had been Leo's clone, originally created by Bishop to destroy the original turtle team but through a single mishap, Bishop had lost control of the yellow masked turtle.

Of course, a year with a new turtle on the team had been difficult. Raph hadn't liked Thade from the beginning, but things between them all were finally leveling out.

As for the other clones, well Raph's clone was still sitting there, Thade said something that made him look to the ceiling in thought. It was strange but the mix of the original turtles' genes had left Krend with a similar skin color to Thade's, a light yellow green pigment; but In Thade's case the green shade was more dominant while in Krend's case, the yellow hue was more intense. His black mask was a perfect contradiction to his bright skin and the said black color continued on in the theme of his weapon. In his hands, he held a long, black, whip. The weapon was ideal for the turtle, like Donatello himself, his weapon gave him a wide fighting range, although the turtle truly didn't like to fight. Once again, the irony bit at reality, this was Raph's clone.

Don shook his head with a good natured smile before he jumped at a hand on his shoulder.

"AH!" he turned and lashed out with his bo staff.

"Whoa Donny, chill!" said a Brooklyn accented voice.

Don opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly when he realized that he was staring at his immediate older brother, Raphael.

"Sorry Raph," Don said, putting away his bo staff, "Mikey's been doubling his pranks this week."

The red masked turtle rolled his eyes, "I know, if hadn't of pounded him I never would've gotten my sais back."

"He replaced them with rubber chickens again?"

"How'd ya guess?" Raph said, emphasizing his sarcastic tone.

Don laughed, "It's ok, just this morning my bo was covered with melted cheese."

"Are you two done talking yet?" another voice said.

Raph and Don looked back to see their older, blue masked brother standing there, holding the mask tails of a very anxiously apologizing turtle.

"I didn't mean to make all your tea explode, really I didn't!" Mikey wailed in his defense, trying to get away.

"You're cleaning the dojo for two weeks."

"AWWW!" Mikey whined, "Do I have to big brother?" he said, looking back at Leo with wide eyes.

Leo hardened his glare, "If patrols weren't necessary I wouldn't let you leave the lair. Now come on, the others are out picking up pizza and lots of popcorn."

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Mikey shouted in glee, finally succeeding in getting away from Leo.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Donatello shouted.

The blue clad leader turned to the two older turtles across the room, "Thade, Krend, you two want to come?"

Krend glanced up and then looked to the floor again, saying nothing, as usual. The yellow masked eldest smiled softly, "No thanks, we'll stay here and wait for the others."

"Ok, see ya!" Mikey shouted as he ran for the exit.

"Mikey!" the others shouted, running after him.

Thade shook his head in disbelief with an affectionate smile and then turned back to Krend. The black masked turtle himself was lost in thought as he looked down at his weapon. It had only been a few months when they were 'made' or 'manufactured'. The eldest remembered the debates after the cloning had proved successful. Mikey and Raph and inquired about making more turtles but this idea was shot down by both he and Donatello immediately. Cloning was a very controversial issue and it was decreed that no one should play God. Mikey pointed out that they technically had by creating brothers for Thade.

"It's different," Don had said.

Perhaps it was but maybe it wasn't. Thade's original brothers, known only as T-7652, T-7653 and T-7654 had all perished at Bishop's hands, there had been _complications _during the cloning, leaving Thade as the only survivor of the group. Thade had debated if it made the second cloning morally acceptable, but there was no definite answer.

Krend on the other hand, was still staring at the slight red stain on his whip. It had been his first kill and on the surface, though he didn't seem affected, he was trembling within, even though it had been three days ago that he had drawn blood, jumped at an opponent and wrapped the whip around the victim's neck before applying pressure, cutting off the air supply and choking him until blood poured from the gang member's mouth. Yes, it had been a typical gang member looking for trouble. Krend fought to protect and save others. He didn't get into the sport of it with the intensity shared by Leo and Raph. All while he continued these thoughts, he still wiped at the stain.

His older brother had been talking on and off, some moments bringing up something random and at other times remaining silent. Finally though, Krend decided that Thade's patience should be rewarded with some words from him today. Yes, there were some days that the guy just didn't talk at all.

"The black leather shines like blood," he decided.

"Krend?"

He sighed, "Hey Thade, ever wonder what the difference is between darkness and blackness?"

"I guess it depends on the light little brother."

"How so?"

"Darkness is the absence of light. Black is all the colors of the visible spectrum being absorbed by an object."

"Doesn't that make everything in actual reality transparent?"

"I'm unsure," Thade admitted with a shrug, "I'm an amateur biologist, not a physics major. I do know we see everything upside down though."

Krend fell silent again and Thade sighed as he realized that that conversation would be the longest he would hear from his immediate younger brother for weeks to come. The eldest reached out and took the cloth scrubbing the stain with a circular movement of the small rag. The dried blood finally gave way, leaving nothing but the black shine of the whip behind. Just as the last of the rust colored stain came away the door opened and two familiar voices rang out.

"We got the pizza and popcorn!"

Thade smiled before elbowing with a smile, "Come on, let's see to our little brothers before they eat everything."

Despite himself, Krend smiled, coiling his whip and snapping it into place on a clasp hanging from his belt, his dark voice echoed back one last word, "Ok."

* * *

Ok that's Raphael's clone. Donatello's comes next any thoughts? Well if you want to see pictures of the new turtles, the links are on my profile.

See ya!

~Moonsetta


End file.
